


mean

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: good boy [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom!Renjun, M/M, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, Rimming, Sub!Jaemin, Surprise!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: while renjun isn’t as mean as jeno can be, there’s still quite a few things jaemin isn’t allowed to do when they’re like this. sometimes he’s bad.





	mean

**Author's Note:**

> i've gotten a request or two for dom!renjun and kind of liked writing it more than i expected? please let me know what you think!! <3

 

“keep them there and stay still,” renjun says, and his voice is just sharp enough, edged with just enough steel, that jaemin’s knees would wobble were they in use.

they’re not.

in fact, he’s on his back. his legs are splayed flat and his hands crossed above his head where renjun’s just placed them, and renjun’s gorgeous lithe body is balancing right above him, half-sitting and poised perfectly to take jaemin’s cock.

it’s not often renjun gets in this kind of mood- jaemin sometimes wishes it was less rare. what they normally do is amazing, natural and comfortable, but this? renjun’s eyes hard and glinting instead of blurry and clouded? his hands gripping tight, and his tone low and firm as he tells jaemin what to do and refuses to take no for an answer?

it’s so fucking hot.

 

while renjun isn’t as mean as jeno can be, there’s still quite a few things jaemin isn’t allowed to do when they’re like this. sometimes he’s bad.

he hasn’t been bad yet tonight, but he'll probably try his luck, he decides. renjun is teasing too much.

the older boy has started grinding down with a purpose, but not the one jaemin wants. renjun is angling so that the head of jaemin’s cock nudges right against his entrance then slides right over it.

renjun is wet, and so is jaemin’s mouth all the way down to his chin, because just five minutes ago renjun was riding his face, pushing himself down onto jaemin’s tongue and pulling jaemin’s hair so viciously jaemin almost came.

he made him stay there what felt like forever, until jaemin’s breath ran out and his eyes watered from the pain and now renjun is still wet there, dripping, from all the spit jaemin pushed into him. his taste is lingering in jaemin’s mouth and god, jaemin  _ needs _ to be inside of him. he groans in frustration, his hands twitching to uncross. renjun notices and freezes his movements.

“i  _ just _ told you to stay still,” he snaps. “are you so dumb that you can’t listen to such a simple direction?”

jaemin shakes his head quickly, “no- i’m sorry injunnie- i didn’t-” he doesn’t get the chance to say what he didn’t mean to do, though, because renjun cuts him off with a stinging slap, and his cheek burns, and his cock jumps, and god, he loves this.

“ _ i _ think you are- you must be, otherwise you wouldn’t be talking back,” renjun says harshly. “nothing but a stupid pup- show some respect.” he emphasizes the last word with a hard pinch of jaemin’s nipple.

“yes, mommy,” jaemin whimpers; his mind begins to haze pleasantly, his blood thrumming.

renjun smiles sweetly, hypnotizing. “that’s better, pup.”

 

 


End file.
